Inspector Who: Season 1
by TercesTardis
Summary: Velma Dinkley and the Inspector travel across time and space, seeking trouble and adventure. But there's something wrong with time... (co-written with Agent of literature, read his first. This may have tons of mistakes because I don't watch Scooby Doo that much and I couldn't proofread it properly.)
1. Livingstone's Expedition

David Livingstone hiked up the steep hill, his companions close behind. "Dave, almost there?" called one man.

David shook his his head, consulting his map. "Not quite, mates," he replied. "A few miles to go."

His companions shrugged but did not complain. David was friendly and kind; he would always be cheerful no matter what.

David glanced at the map again. He was sure the camp was along this ridge. A rustle interrupted his thoughts. "Careful, fellows," he warned his crew. "There could be beasts wandering."

A murmur rippled through the group, although none were very worried. They had been here for several weeks already, and not even a honeybee in sight.

As the missionary took a tenative step forward, the crew blinked, and...

David Livingstone had disappeared.

In the shadows, two glaring eyes lit up and a tongue filled with poison licked its lips.

 _(Doctor Who theme song_

 _STARRING..._

 _Matt Ryan_

 _Velma Dinkley_

 _Inspector Who: Livingstone's Expedition_

 _By TercesTardis)_

Velma's voice rang out. "David Livingstone."

"David Livingstone?"

"David Livingstone."

A blonde man shook his head. "Why would anyone want to visit good old Dave?"

Velma raised her eyebrows. "You seem to know him already."

"What?"

"No one calls him 'Dave'." Velma rolled her eyes.

The Inspector countered, "My dad probably does."

Velma perked up. "Your dad. Tell me about him."

The Inspector sighed. "Velma, I - "

The TARDIS shook. Velma grabbed onto the railing quickly. "What's happening?!"

"You wanted to see David Livingstone," reminded the Inspector.

When the TARDIS finally calmed, Velma stepped out. She gazed curiously at the mobile trailer. "It didn't seem to change. I would've thought it would become grass."

"And how would you think we'd fit into a blade of grass?" The Inspector followed.

Velma ignored him. "So this is how Africa looks like."

"Where would you like to start?" The Inspector questioned.

"Hmm," muttered Velma as she produced a book from the TARDIS library.

The Inspector gaped. "How did you fit that?"

"I found bigger-in-the-inside pockets somewhere in the TARDIS wardrobe," answered Velma off-handedly. She was wearing a beige skirt and a leather jacket, with her normal orange shirt underneath. Her eyes were still focused on the book, her glasses sliding down her nose. "David Livingstone was born on March 19, 1813. A missionary and an artist - hey, wait a minute!"

"Something wrong?" The Inspector glanced at her.

"Wasn't David Livingstone a doctor?" Velma asked.

"Of course he was," replied the Inspector. He looked at the page. "See?"

Velma looked at the page again, then gasped. "The words changed! Inspector! Something's wrong!"

"Velma, give me your glasses," the Inspector said irritably. Velma reluctantly handed it to him, and the Time Lord wiped it vigorously.

"Hey! Careful!" Velma scolded, squinting. "Inspector, if you break that..."

"You're going to beat me into a pulp, when you're 99.9999999 percent blind?" asked the Inspector sarcastically.

Velma glared at him the best she could. After he returned her glasses, she put them on and promptly punched him.

"Ow! Sorry!" The Inspector exclaimed in surprise.

Velma giggled quietly and grabbed his hand. "Come on." The two walked on, forgetting all about the strange book crammed inside Velma's pocket.

An hour after walking, they came across several men who were pacing up and down. "Ah, hello!" The Inspector called. "I'm the Inspector, and this is my friend, Velma Dinkley."

"What are you doing with that poor renegade lass?" one of the men demanded. "Look at her! She's a sight. Her hair could not look more masculine, and spectacles! On a woman?"

"Skirt past her knees," another man jeered.

"Excuse me, but I'm perfectly capable," snapped Velma.

"And her words! Got no respect, huh?"

Velma grit her teeth and began to insult them, when the Inspector placed a hand over her mouth. "Er, sorry, we need to go." He dragged her away.

"Did you hear the words he said to me?" asked Velma furiously.

The Inspector nodded. "Yes, I did, but really Velma, you should've chosen more appropriate clothes."

Velma crossed her arms. "I'm tired of this. Where's David Livingstone?"

"Ask them," replied the Inspector, rolling his eyes. Velma Dinkley was really getting on his nerves, no matter how smart or how understanding she was.

Velma sighed as she walked over to the men. "Hi, uh, do you know where Dr. Livingstone is?"

The men laughed. "Dr. Livingstone? You mean David Livingstone?"

"Yes," Velma replied in annoyance.

"He sure doesn't look like a doctor to me," snorted one of the men.

"Whatever. Where is he?" The brunette was losing her patience.

The men sobered up. "You'll never believe this, lass, but he just disappeared!"

Velma prodded, "Disappeared?"

"Taken by God, we think. He was always a good man. Didn't want to drink too much, always praying, teaching those stuff to the natives...well, some of them. Most of them ran away. Saying things about big red beasts with the power of the devil."

"And what do you think about it? The beasts, I mean," asked Velma, intrigued.

"Absolute tommyrot. Haven't seen one dragonfly, much less a monster around this God-forsaken field. But what does this concern a little girl like you?"

Velma smirked. "Everything." She ran to tell the Inspector what she discovered.

"Velma! You're looking perkier than before," remarked the Inspector.

"David Livingstone is missing," she blurted out.

The Inspector paused. "What?"

"David Livingstone is missing. He disappeared," repeated Velma breathlessly.

"That's interesting," muttered the Inspector. "Did the rude monkey say that?" Velma nodded. "What else did they say?" asked the Inspector curiously.

"Apparently there are big red monsters. The natives saw them." Velma paused to think, then continued, "and they haven't seen any animals."

"Now that's interesting," repeated the Inspector carefully. "Come, I'll have a chat with the Cockney one."

Velma reluctantly followed. "Fine. But I'm not talking to him."

The Inspector shrugged and demanded the Cockney, "David Livingstone's disappearance. Tell me about it."

"Shouldn't we be looking for the camp?" a man with blonde hair interjected. "We're lost. David had the map."

"Stop being so miserable, Goldilocks," scolded Velma. "Just shut up and listen."

"Thank you, Velma, now, disappearance, tell me."

The man shrugged and answered, "Well, one second he was there, and one second he wasn't."

The Inspector nodded quickly. "Thank you. That was very helpful." He turned to Velma. "He was teleported in the Zerfusion manner."

"What the heck does that mean?" Velma whispered back.

"It means...well, he was taken in the blink of an eye!" beamed the Inspector cheerfully but quietly.

"You made it up five seconds ago, didn't you?"

"You're smart, but it really does help," replied the Inspector. "Anything else?" He kept questioning the Cockney again.

"He didn't leave nothing behind," added Goldilocks. "The rocks he was standing on, they left, too."

"And what about the beast?" Velma asked curiously.

The Cockney man looked at her, amused. "So you are awake." When the brunette scowled at him, he chuckled but answered her question. "Like I said, we haven't seen any tiny creatures. This place is a barren wasteland, it you ask me. Dave is wasting his time."

"At least he's helping people! He's a doctor!" Velma defended the explorer.

The man eyed her curiously. "Where did you get that stupid notion of David being a doctor? He's got the fingers of a doctor, but the soul of an artist."

Velma told the Inspector worriedly, "This isn't right. David Livingstone should be going to villages and fighting lions, not disappearing in a blink in the middle of nowhere."

Before the Inspector could answer, a whooping was heard from the men. "The man is back!"

Velma and the Inspector turned around to see a man with dark hair and a thick moustache, waving cheerfully. Velma stared. "That's David Livingstone?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

Velma shook her head excitedly. "No. Just come and introduce me." They pushed their way through the small group of men.

"Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" the Inspector questioned.

"You did not just say that," said Velma through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." The Inspector smiled sheepishly then continued, "I am the Inspector, and this is my friend, Velma Dinkley."

Velma beamed. "Nice to meet you, doctor."

Dr. Livingstone smiled kindly at her. "Ms. Dinkley, I apologize, but I am not a doctor. I am an artist. A sculptor. A man of passion."

Velma's grin faltered. "Oh."

David told the group, "Now, we must get to the village quickly. It's almost sundown." He turned to the time travellers. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Er, yes, you see..." Velma tried to think desperately for an excuse.

"We are travelling here, and we got lost," finished the Inspector.

"Odd place for a holiday," David observed.

"We are very odd people," muttered Velma under her breath.

"Would you like to come with us, or do you have your own place to stay?" asked David kindly.

Velma replied, "Um, we kind of just go around Africa. So we'd love to go with you, Mr. Livingstone!"

David chuckled. "Call me David, Ms. Dinkley." Then he ordered, "Hurry up, lads! We have two visitors here now! Let's make them comfortable!"

Velma and the Inspector trudged beside David, and honestly, Velma's feet hurt. A lot. The Inspector didn't seem to have sore feet, though, and engaged David in a conversation.

"So the lads say you disappeared in a blink of the eye," remarked the Inspector.

David chortled loudly. "They're saying that?" he laughed. "I just wandered off. Told them I'd be back soon."

The Inspector nodded. "Ah. That explains everything." Then he chattered on about Africa, medicines, herbs, the Bible, and so on and so forth. Velma thought it would be more exciting, but her feet just hurt and she realized the TARDIS was miles away. How were they going to get home?

Just when Velma thought she was going to collapse, a village emerged from the horizon. "Is that where you're staying?" she asked.

David nodded. "Er, yes. Uh, would you like to stay with us?"

"Do you have any room? Are you sure we wouldn't be a burden?" Velma questioned.

David waved it off. "Ah, it's fine. You can stay with one of the villagers. They'll be happy to host you." Then he walked away, with his men following.

"Huh," observed Velma. "I didn't think he would give the responsibility to others, from what I read in the history books."

"Yes, and he seemed a bit bored when I was discussing things that were supposedly of his interest," agreed the Inspector.

Velma glanced at him. "Do you think we should investigate?"

The Inspector grinned. "Of course." Then he continued, "But first we have to get a room."

He went up to a random hut and knocked. A young man with olive skin and a handsome, chiseled face opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hello!" beamed the Inspector. "I'm the Inspector, and this is my friend, Velma Dinkley, and we were wondering if you could give us a place to stay."

The young man stared at him with dark brown eyes. "Unless you have something to offer, no."

"Well, what would you want?" Velma stopped the door before it could close.

The man studied her. "The skins you're wearing."

Velma let her leather jacket slip off her shoulder. "What, this?"

The man nodded. "It looks good and strong."

"Go ahead. Take it." She handed it to him, and he took it with satisfaction.

"Go in. Find yourselves a room. It's your home now." The man flashed a grin and beckoned them inside.

It was a simple hut, with a thin curtain separating several mats. "You can sleep in the dining room, or the bedroom."

Velma stared, surprised. "Oh. Uh, do you have another mat?"

The young man grinned proudly. "Sure do. I am called Brave Hunter, by the way."

"So Bruh, right?" When Velma received a blank look, she said, " _Br_ ave and _H_ unter? Bruh? No?"

"Yes, I've had that problem, too," said the Inspector. "It would be funny in a couple of centuries, don't worry."

Velma shrugged, then knelt on the floor and smoothed the straw mat. "So. What do we do?"

"It's not that bad," said the Inspector. "You don't need to make it sound like a murder just happened."

"Huh?" Velma asked blankly.

"The mat! It's really quite comfortable..." Before the Inspector could get into a tangent, Velma interrupted.

"I meant our investigation!"

The Inspector nodded with understanding. "Oh. Right. Well, first we ask around about the big red monster."

"Think it's related?" Velma inquired.

"It's our only sure lead," replied the Inspector.

Velma gave a quick nod, then called, "Hunter!"

Hunter entered the little room. Velma stood up and asked, "Have you heard anything about the red beast with the, er...power of the devil?"

Hunter laughed. "Heard about it? I've seen it with my own eyes!"

The Inspector started. "What? Tell us. What did you do?"

"I was hunting in the forest, then I saw red. At first I thought it was one of those little birds that Western people brought, so I followed it. Then I saw a big red monster, almost two men tall! It had its back to me, but it had fat all around it, and these...things sticking out of his back."

"And what did you do?" pressed Velma.

"I saw it disappear." Hunter searched for surprise in his hosts' faces, but to his own surprise, he didn't find any. Just a look of concern and understanding. "Have you seen something like that before?"

"How did he disappear?" the Inspector asked, now fully alert.

"He was standing. Then I blinked, just for a second, and he was gone!" Hunter shook his head. "It was the power of the devil."

"So, you're a hunter, right?" asked Velma. "Is it true there are no more animals?"

Hunter nodded emphatically. "All the antelope and deer left. We don't know why. Now so many of us left, too. It's only me and Phil, a man who's dad was rich and from the same place Livingstone was from."

"And where does this Phil live?" Velma asked urgently.

Hunter answered, "I do not know. Ask Livingstone."

Velma nodded, pulling the Inspector with her. "Hold on! We'll be back soon!"

For the first time, worry crossed Hunter's features. "What? In the night! You will get killed!"

The Inspector waved it away dismissively. "We'll be fine." Before Hunter could say another word, the two time travellers slipped out.

"Dave lives that way." The Inspector pointed to another hut, but this was much larger.

As they neared it, they could hear words behind the walls of the hut. "When can I come back, sir? It's horrid here! No, no, sir, I am not giving you a command, it was merely a suggestion..."

Velma raised an eyebrow as she pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge. She pushed harder. "Inspector, it won't open," she whispered.

The Inspector produced his sonic screwdriver and quickly hovered it around the door. Velma rolled her eyes. "Oi, what are you rolling your eyes at?" The Inspector demanded.

"You look ridiculous," replied Velma. Then she pushed on the door. As expected, it opened.

What she did not expect, however, was who - or what - was inside.

It was a large, big red monster - probably an alien. It was nine feet tall, and had long, slim legs, despite it's fatty appearance in the upper-body. It's body was lined with suckers.

Velma gasped instinctively. It was soft, but enough for them to get caught. The alien turned around, and instead of fury or hate, instead it's face flashed with different emotions: surprise, relief, and misery, respectively. Then it screamed, "NO! PLEASE!"

Velma blinked. She was in a completely different place. The Inspector was beside her, looking around. Velma murmured, "Inspector...where are we? And what was that thing?"

"It was a Zygon, and this is..." he trailed off.

"A spaceship?" suggested Velma.

"Yes, but other than that, I have no idea where we are," muttered the blonde.

Velma looked at him with concern. "Are you OK?"

He glanced at her confusedly. "Why wouldn't I be OK?"

"You didn't give your ego a stroke," explained Velma.

The Inspector pouted, but before he could say anything, a Zygon appeared in front of them.

"I heard you were the Inspector and Velma Dinkley, correct?" questioned the Zygon.

"Are you interrogating us?" Velma asked with fascination. "This is an interrogation room?"

"Velma, not the time," whispered the Inspector.

"Sorry."

"Are you the Inspector of Gallifrey and Velma Dinkley of Earth?" repeated the Zygon.

The Inspector shrugged. "What if we were?"

The Zygon glared. "You know what would happen."

The Inspector replied, "Absolutely no idea."

The Zygon's lips curled into a devious smile. "Excellent." He began to fire.

"Velma! Run!" yelled the Inspector. Velma did her best to get out of the way and dodge the blasts, but several burnt her sweater and grazed her skin.

"Jinkies! Where did he get that blaster?" Velma said wonderingly.

The Inspector pulled her behind some of the machines in the room. "Are you OK?"

Velma lightly prodded her arms and shoulders. She winced. "I've been better."

"Where does it hurt?" the Inspector asked.

"I'm sore, and it feels like I have cuts on ny arms and shoulder," answered Velma.

The Inspector nodded, then pulled her to stand. They began to sprint away. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a metal door. It slid open, and the two rushed through.

Velma winced again. She felt like her skin was raw and very, very sore. "How do we get out of here?"

The Inspector shrugged. "Simple. We open the door."

"That sounds simple," said Velma surprisedly.

"It is." He pointed his screwdriver at another metal door, but before anything could happen, a hand was clamped to her mouth, and she was dragged away.

"One word and I will shoot you," whispered her attacker. "Nod if you understand. If you don't, both of you will die...sooner."

Velma nodded her assent. She and her attacker slipped away.

The Inspector grinned and sauntered away as the door slid. "See Velma? Easy peasy." He walked away as the door closed. Glancing back, he saw the ship was in camoflauge mode.

Then it occured to him that his companion had never been so quiet before. "Velma? Velma!"

David Livingstone trudged towards him. "Hello, old chap! I've been looking for you."

"Where is Velma?" asked the Inspector.

"Message from the commander: surrender yourself, your weapons, and your vessel by 2000 hours or Velma Dinkley will die," replied David Livingstone - or the Zygon - replied curtly. Then he was teleported.

The Inspector dialled her phone number. To his surprise and relief, Velma picked up. "Inspector?"

"Velma! Are you OK?" asked the Inspector.

"I've been better." The Inspector could almost hear her wincing. "Don't turn yourself in. Continue the investigation. I'll continue it here. And I'll make sure they won't kill me, don't worry."

"Got it. By the way, Velma, the Zygons can shapeshift. Trust no one." The Inspector ended the call and began walking to Dave's hut.

He knocked on the firm wooden door. It was opened by none other than the rude Cockney he and Velma had questioned earlier. "Inspector," he said. "Are you here to see Dave?"

The Inspector answered awkwardly, "Well, er, I was going to, but I decided to talk to you."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And what would you like to speak about?" He made no move to let the Inspector in.

"Where does Phil live?" The Inspector questioned.

The Cockney laughed. "Oh, planning to hit a jackpot, are you? Well, you should know before you try something like that, that Phil is a very difficult man to reason with."

"Yes, yes, that's all very helpful, now, where does he live?" The Inspector said impatiently.

The man pointed east. "Follow that direction for two miles. Should take you straight to him. You won't miss it. It's the only house not made of wood."

Meanwhile, Velma was shivering in a large but bare room. Clusters of other people were there as well, but none were speaking to each other. They were all terrified.

Velma raised her head and looked around. She caught sight of a young man with a bushy moustache. He must be the real David Livingstone. "Dr. Livingstone!" she exclaimed.

The man turned around confusedly. "Lass?"

"You are Dr. David Livingstone, right?" she asked.

The man replied, "I am David Livingstone, but I'm no doctor."

Velma deflated. "Oh. How long have you been here?"

"I've got no idea!" answered David. "Last thing I remember, I was hiking with my mates."

The brunette sighed. "What did the...beasts do to you when you got here?"

"They whispered to each other that they must not get caught, and hurried me to a wee vault. Then they opened that and threw me in here. I saw them whip another beast."

Velma raised an eyebrow. "Whip? That's interesting. Did they look the same?"

"The two beasts?" David nodded. "Almost exactly the same; not a dot different."

Velma shook her head. She thought aliens were beyond oppression, but then again, they were kidnapping innocent people. Just then, the ship rocked slightly. People slid to the right side. Velma hit her back on the metal walls, and it hurt. She winced.

David looked at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

Velma shrugged. "I'm fine." She touched the sores on her arm gingerly.

"May I?" David motioned to her scalded sleeve. The brunette rolled her sweater up, revealing the cuts and scabs from the blasts. The missionary seemed a bit surprised. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Velma sighed. "I got hurt when my friend and I were trying to escape."

David nodded kindly. "What's your name?"

"Velma," she replied.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Velma."

"Same here."

"Now then," murmured David as he examined her wounds, "let's see what we can do. Have you washed it?"

"I'm on a spaceship, what do you think?" Velma answered sarcastically.

David's eyes twinkled. "You are quite spunky, Velma. Well, first things first. We have to clean it the best we can." Then, to Velma's disbelief, he called, "Can we please get some water?"

"Wow, and I thought I've seen everything. You actually commanded a big red alien to get water for you."

Again, the missionary's eyes twinkled. He chuckled. "Well, I must do what I can for a patient."

"So you are a doctor!" declared Velma.

"Oh, no, I used to be, but I quit. God gave me a different calling," explained David.

A Zygon entered the room. "I've been told you want water. No."

"But I must have it!" insisted David.

"No," hissed the Zygon adamantly.

David argued, "But it is imperative I receive it!"

"And why is that so?" glared the Zygon.

David hesitated, but only for a moment. "My patient requires it."

"Patient? Who is your patient?"

"Velma," replied David, gesturing towards the brunette.

The Zygon paused, its refusals still not escaping its lips. "Velma Dinkley needs water?"

"Yes, I do," cut in Velma. "And I need it badly." It was true; she was parched.

The Zygon nodded briskly. "Very well. It shall be delivered shortly. David Livingstone, see to it that Velma Dinkley recovers. Inform us of her progress."

Velma said, surprised, "Why are they focusing on keeping me alive?"

"I have not an inkling," said David.

A Zygon entered again, carrying a bowl of water, although it was quite evident that this one was a different individual. It's posture was more timid, he had more scars, and his expression seemed afraid. "For Velma Dinkley," he grunted, then scampered out, as much as a big red alien can scamper out.

"Thank you!" called David after it.

Velma said in disbelief, "You actually thanked that?"

"Of course I did." David turned his attention to Velma's wounds. The brunette winced. It stung. "Sorry," the explorer apologised. Velma shrugged.

"It's fine."

Back with the Inspector, the blonde had knocked on the wooden door. He heard yelling, then it was opened by a young girl, about 12 years old, with dark skin, hair, and eyes. She looked thin and frail, yet her posture was straight and strong. "Hello," greeted the Inspector kindly. "May I talk with your father?"

The young girl looked confused and scared. "But...my father is not here."

"Where is he?" asked the Inspector.

The girl's brown eyes brimmed slightly with tears. She swallowed hard. "He is dead."

Before the Inspector could remark, a harsh voice yelled, "Hey! Slave girl! Hurry and get to the field! What in the name of Victoria is taking you so long?"

The Inspector called back, "I am here to see Phil."

A light-skinned man who was decidedly round emerged. "Then what was this girl doing, wasting her time? I'm Phil! GO!" The child quickly scurried out. "Next time I see you wasting precious time, the cane will be put to you!" He turned back to the Inspector. "And what do you want?"

"Hello! I'm the Inspector, and I just want to ask you a few questions." He flashed his psychic paper.

Phil barely glanced at it. He straightened and invited the Inspector in. As the Time Lord entered, he saw a fine interior for a house living in a deserted village.

"So? What can I do you for, Inspector?" Phil asked anxiously.

"What was the name of that child?"

"Oh, that slave? Don't know," replied Phil. He called, "Slave girl! Come here!" Instantly, the slave girl ran inside. "What's your name?" demanded Phil.

The girl looked terrified. "Maya," she answered timidly.

"There you go. Her name's Mana," said Phil proudly.

The Inspector raised his eyebrow. "I believe she said Maya."

"Eh? I'll teach her how to speak next time," said Phil eying Maya angrily.

"Maya? How old are you?" asked the Inspector gently.

"Bah! The creature's too stupid. She doesn't know the concept of age," sniffed Phil.

"I am 12," replied Maya. Phil looked surprised.

The Inspector was mildly amused. "It seems like you have quite an intelligent girl here, sir." He pointedly refrained to call her slave.

"Yes, well, she had a good teacher. Me." Phil smirked, obviously lying.

"How many slaves do you have?" continued the Inspector.

"I don't know. SLAVES!" bellowed Phil. Immediately, 5 others scurried in.

"Huh. One, two, three, four..." struggled Phil.

The Inspector sighed. "Six. Thank you,everyone. You may go, now." The slaves quietly exited.

"So what do you think of the beast roaming?" inquired the Inspector.

Phil chuckled nervously. "I say everyone who ran away are cowards."

"Thank you. Now, I want to speak to the slaves. Or at least Maya. She seems a thousand suns brighter than you."

"What - Wha..." spluttered Phil.

The Inspector ignored him and walked to the back door. As he stepped through it, he saw a vast field, with all the slaves working without any rest. Scanning the distance, the Time Lord found Maya, who was quickly weeding the field.

"Maya!" he called. The young girl glanced up, and her face flickered uncertainly before walking up to him.

"Yes, sir?" she asked shyly.

"I want to speak to you. I know you are smarter than people think. You're definitely smarter than your master, and I think you might be lonely."

Maya nodded. "Thank you, sir. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'd think you're an idiot, normally, but since it's you..."

Maya just smiled. "Follow me, sir." They crossed the field, with other slaves looking at the young girl in surprise. Finally, they arrived to the edge of the forest. She brushed away the bushes, and there was a perfect spot. It had a thick log just the size to sit on, and the whole ground was carpeted with grass, and not the prickly kind, but the soft kind. A bush of berries was stationed conveniently beside the log. With a sly grin, Maya plucked a berry. "Food?"

The Inspector accepted it and settled into the log, Maya right beside him. "My name is the Inspector. And my question is, if I had 30 berries in one hand, another 30 berries in my other hand, and 12 berries balanced on my head," Maya laughed at this, "how many berries do I have?"

"72," the girl replied. The Inspector raised his eyebrow. She was supposed to be uneducated and illiterate. He didn't expect an eloquent, assertive girl.

"What about, if I could fit 5 berries in..." he looked around and produced a Rubiks cube from his pocket. "If I could fit 5 berries in a box this big, how many berries could I fit in a box twice as large?"

"10," answered Maya. She looked bored. So, a slave girl understood ratio and proportion. Interesting.

"Spell inspector."

"I - N - S - P - E - C - T - O - R."

"One last," promised the Inspector. "230,000 multiplied by 36."

"8,280,000," said Maya immediately.

This time, the Inspector gaped. "H- How? You solved that before me!" Maya shrugged. "Who taught you?"

"David Livingstone. He started teaching me a week ago." The Inspector scanned the girl with his screwdriver. It beeped frantically. "Is something wrong?" Maya asked.

The Inspector glanced at her. "Maya. Tell me about the red beast you saw."

Maya's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"You weren't shocked when I showed you this." He waved his screwdriver. "That means you saw it already."

Maya sighed. "It killed my father. I saw it take him. They all said he was dead. Those red beasts, they are called Zygons, right?"

The Inspector was surprised. "Um, yes. Why?"

"The Zygons, they said they will need to take England and Africa. Isn't that where David Livingstone comes from?"

The Inspector paused. "Sort of. Did they say how they will achieve that?"

"Something about Victoria Falls. What is that?"

The Inspector suddenly jumped up and began sprinting away. Maya called, "Inspector! Wait!"

The Inspector said over his shoulder, "Don't worry, Maya, I'll be back! For now, stay out of sight. And whatever you do, stay away from the forest!"

Maya grit her teeth and followed the blonde. "Inspector! Let me go with you!"

This time, the Inspector turned around and placed a hand on the slave girl's shoulder. "Maya. Where I'm going is dangerous. You're just a child. An amazing, brilliant child, but still just a child. Please."

Maya paused. "Inspector, I will not go with you." The Inspector nodded, but before he could leave, Maya spoke again. "I will not go with you, but I will help you. This is a mystery, right?" The Inspector nodded, and an excited grin spread across Maya's eager face. "Then let's solve it together. Do you have a way of contact?"

The Inspector grinned. "You, Maya, are very clever." Maya flushed with delight, and the Inspector fished out two walkie-talkies.

Maya raised her eyebrows. "What are these? Rocks to write on?" Her fingers tapped the device cautiously. The Inspector pushed it to her after a quick demonstration, then ran off.

The Time Lord glanced at his watch. A few minutes until 8:00, or 2000 hours. He could make it. By the time he came to the site of the ship, it was 7:59 p.m. Two Zygons - one whom he recognized as the Commander - were clutching a shivering but considerably better-looking Velma Dinkley. Inhaling quickly, the Inspector stepped in front of them, glaring playfully at Velma. "How come you weren't answering your phone?" he demanded.

Velma smiled tiredly. "Long story. Where were you? You're late."

The Inspector pretended to take offense. "I am not! I'm right on time."

The Commander hissed impatiently. "It appears you are. Empty your pockets, Inspector of Gallifrey."

The Inspector dropped his sonic screwdriver, Rubiks cube, psychic paper, a pocket mirror, his phone, a fishing hook, and an Agatha Christie mystery. "Ooh, I love that one," Velma chimed in.

The other Zygon tapped her. "Don't speak. Be quiet."

"Yes, be quiet or you'll have more than that gentle, pathetic tap!" growled the Commander. To the Inspector, he bellowed, "All of it!"

The Inspector shrugged and gently placed an 'Angel in the Morning' music video CD on the ground. "Be careful, I got Ms. Newton to autograph that one," warned the Time Lord.

The Commander looked suspiciously at the Inspector. "That's it? Drop your coat, Inspector."

The Inspector caught Velma's eye. She motioned to behind the Commander. When the Inspector observed it closer, he saw a blaster. He nodded subtly. Inching closer, the Inspector said, "Oh, alright, but you need to know something..."

The Commander chuckled. "And what might that be?" he said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"RUN!" The Inspector yelled. Velma immediately grabbed his hand and together, sprinted away. "I never got to finish that book," he said mournfully.

"It was the butler," Velma told him.

The Inspector frowned. "But - "

He was interrupted by a loud and disturbing crackle. Grinning, the Time Lord pulled out the walkie talkie. "Maya?"

"Inspector! David Livingstone, he - he's planning an expedition. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why? Do you find it suspicious?" The Inspector frowned.

"Doctor, who is that?" Velma asked. The Inspector quieted her.

"Maya?"

"He never goes on an expedition this late. Besides, he told me that he's going to stay here at least for another month," explained Maya.

The Inspector murmured, "Probably the Zygons looking for something..."

"David Livingstone. He is one of them, isn't he?" the slave girl said anxiously.

"Inspector, who is that?" Velma repeated her question.

There was a pause on the other line. Then Maya asked, "Inspector? Who are you with?"

The Inspector answered hurriedly, "No time to explain. I'll meet you at that surprisingly cosy spot in the woods."

Maya protested, "No! Inspector! But - "

"See you soon!" interrupted the Inspector cheerfully, and stuffed the walkie talkie in his pocket.

Maya was crouched behind David Livingstone's hut, gritting her teeth. If the Inspector came back, it might be too late. She ran to her master's hut, gathering some water and fruits into a little pouch. She made sure not to leave her walkie talkie, in case she needed to communicate with the Inspector.

As she galloped across the field, the slaves called to her, "Maya! Where are you going? The master will beat you!"

She replied, "He wants me to go join David Livingstone on his trip!"

The slaves snickered. "He must hate you so!"

Maya ignored them. She took care not to screech out her lies, but instead calmly respond to the questioner. Most of them did not care, for it wasn't unusual to see Maya gallavanting across the field. Nor was it out of the ordinary to see any young slave child gather up a little bundle and attempt to flee.

Maya rapped the door of David Livingstone worriedly. He was now a monster - she didn't know what he'd do to her. The usual friendly face of David appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hello," said David kindly.

Maya was taken aback. She didn't expect a monster to greet someone kindly. "Uh...my master told me to accompany you." She cringed inwardly. She should have done it in secret. Still, this was the more practical approach.

David grimaced. "Your master?"

Maya sighed. "Yes. I am a slave," she clarified hesitantly. It hurt her ego everytime to spell it out loud, especially since she was more intelligent than her master.

The explorer's face softened. "Ah. Yes, yes, of course you can come. Afterwards...would you like me to take you away?"

When Maya declined his offer hastily, he nodded his head sadly. "Ah, you must have a kind master, then. If you want to stay, then good. But remember, if you ever get bought by a cruel man, run the first chance you get."

Maua appraised him with a strange look on her face. "Um, OK," she nodded awkwardly.

"What's your name?"

"Maya," she replied, then caught herself, "sir. I mean, my name is Maya, Mr. Livingstone."

He knelt down and gently extracted her bundle from her trembling hands. Maya bit her lip so hard a little blood came out. But instead of killing her, he untied it and peered inside. "Do you have enough water?"

Maya gulped. Her throat was dry with fear. "Yes," she squeaked.

David's brown eyes twinkled with amusement, just like how the real David Livingstone's eyes used to twinkle. "You don't sound like it. I'll get more from the well."

"No, no, I'll get it!" Maya blurted out, afraid of being poisoned. The gravity of what she was about to do dawned on her, and now she was terrified. She hurried to the well, quickly wiping the blood of her lips as she scooped up some water.

The walkie talkie crackled. "Maya! Where are you?" came the Inspector's irritated voice.

Concerned, Maya snatched the walkie talkie and replied quietly, "I decided to tag along with David. Be quiet or else someone will hear you." Then she added, "We haven't left yet."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Where do you think? David's hut."

"What's happening?"

Maya paused carefully before answering. "I'm getting water for the trip. He hasn't tried to kill me. Or not that I know of."

She heard someone remark, "I like her."

"Inspector, who are you with?" questioned Maya.

"Huh? Oh, she's a friend of mine. Her name's Velma Dinkley."

"Hi!" greeted another voice.

Maya responded, "Hello, Velma. I'm Maya. Sorry, but I need to go. They will be suspicious that I've been gone for so long."

"Maya, we'll go to David's hut. Try to keep them waiting," directed the Inspector.

The slave girl sighed exasperatedly. "I'll try...but please get here as fast as you can. I can only stall for so long."

The Inspector laughed breathlessly. "What do you think we've been doing, lounging?"

"From what I've seen, I wouldn't put it past you," retorted Maya. She slipped the communication device inside the bundle and drew the water out. Exhausted, she leaned heavily on her supplies. Her eyelids threatened to fall, and frankly, she would've liked it if they did.

Right before she was about to fall into a slumber, Maya was snapped awake by the familiar voice of David Livingstone calling her name. She grunted sleepily, then remembered what she was supposed to do and scrambled to stand up. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she panicked, grabbing her supplies and racing to David's hut. Before she could arrive, she crashed right into David himself, or rather, the Zygon himself.

"Maya!" he laughed. "I've been looking for you everywhere! The men wanted to leave you, but I would never do that."

"I was...lost." Maya tried her best to come up with a good excuse, in vain.

The Zygon in disguise patted Maya's head fondly. "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

At that moment, the Inspector and Velma stumbled into the scene. David looked at them in confusion. "Huh? I..."

"Maya, there you are!" grinned the Inspector widely. "You - " he broke off, staring at David. Velma and Maya looked on intently, anxious to see what would happen next.

"What are you doing?" Maya mouthed.

The Inspector looked at her sheepishly, shrugging as if to say, "I thought you were alone."

Maya wanted to sock him. Or feed him to the lion.

"Fat lot of good you are! I could feed you to the lions!" Velma hissed, echoing the young girl's thought.

"Do you know Maya?" David asked slowly, as if afraid to hear the outcome.

"No! We just know a girl named...Alaya!" Velma answered. "Come on, Inspector." The two sprinted off.

"They're very strange," remarked Maya. Her throat was dryer than ever.

"Yes. Yes they are," the Zygon agreed absently. "Er, journey on back to the hut! I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Maya hesitated. "Alright."

Velma and the Inspector were running breathlessly. "Inspector, where do we go?"

The Inspector replied, "Well, that depends on Maya."

The two time travellers hid behind a seemingly abandoned hut. The walkie-talkie crackled. "Hello, Maya!" greeted the Inspector.

"Inspector, I took some clothes from David's crew." Maya got right to business. "Meet me at the back of his hut."

The two complied. "You're good," grinned Velma as she took the outfit from the slave girl.

Maya beamed. "Thank you!" She waited as they slipped the coats, hats, and boots on. Studying them, she sighed, "That will have to do. Let us hope they are not very observant."

Velma shrugged. "They're idiots." Maya burst out laughing.

After they shuffled to blend in with David's crew, the Inspector whispered, "By the way, what did you do with the men?"

Maya replied with chuckle, "Oh. They're sleeping comfortably in the forests."

The Inspector blinked, but let the topic slide. A few minutes later, just as the Zygon disguised as David came into sight, the Inspector grabbed Velma's glasses and crammed them into his pocket. "Hey!" she protested.

"No, you must blend in without those bicles," said Maya.

"Bicles?" repeated Velma confusedly.

"Isn't that what you call it? Like a monocle, but with two lenses."

"Well, they're called glasses," corrrected the brunette.

"Huh."

"We must hurry," said David as he jogged up to them. Velma and Maya instantly stopped their conversation. Everyone was silent. "Well?" the Zygon asked expectantly. "Come!"

"With all do respect sir, it's not safe to journey in the night," objected -. Murmurs of agreement ripple through the group.

David's face dropped. "I thought you were supposed to follow me!" He ran off.

Maya called after him, "Wait! Please!"

"Maya!" Velma and the Inspector tried to stop her.

"Please! These two men will go with you!" Maya indicated the Inspector and Velma. "And I shall accompany you."

David smiled warmly. "Thank you; Maya. Do you fellows agree?"

"Oh, yes, of course," nodded the time travellers.

"Very well," the shape-shifting alien said impatiently. "Let's go."

This sent them on a wild and difficult trek through the savanna. When David finally informed them that they were almost there, Velma took a gulp of water and stared at the black sky glimmering with stars. It must be around midnight.

"Here we are!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Now, mates, can you all stand right there. Just going to have a little sketch, very quick."

Velma, Maya and the Inspector reluctantly moved to the area. The Zygon caught Maya's eye, and for a minute, guilt flashed in David Livingstone's eyes.

"Maya, stay here, with me. You can assist me." David beckoned.

Maya sent the Inspector and Velma worried glances, but obliged and stood beside David. "Move to the right a bit more," he instructed.

Suddenly, the ground gave way, and Velma and the Inspector tumbled down a pit. "Maya!" Velma cried. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" Maya called back. "I'm still here!"

David pushed Maya away. "For your sake, young girl, run!"

Maya pursed her lips, then took off. "Seriously?" The Inspector yelled after her.

"Sorry, but I really have to this," apologized the Zygon. He morphed into his normal form. He pressed a button on a small device. Velma got a terrible headache.

"Ughhh," she mumbled. "Inspector..."

The Inspector looked defiantly at the Zygon. "You should know, I will stop you."

The Zygon peered into the pit, surprised. "Inspector? Ms. Dinkley?"

"Who d'ya think?" Velma snapped.

Before the Zygon could respond, crackles echoed through the field. The red alien again glanced into the pit, and pointed the device at it. He looked almost regretful.

The device disappeared from the Zygon's hand. "What?" He stared in disbelief at the girl who snatched it. Maya.

"You came back!" Velma cheered.

Maya replied, "Of course I wouldn't abandon you two."

"I never doubted you," the Inspector lied, which Maya obviously knew judging from the amused smirk her face had.

"Hold on, everyone," she muttered. "How do I adjust this?"

"Smash it with a rock, for heaven's sake!" Velma ordered, her head now throbbing with pain.

"Uh, right. A rock," the slave girl fumbled around for a stone.

The Zygon stared at her awkwardly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, be good and stand right beside the pit," yelled Velma authoratively.

Maya laughed. "Did you just tell an antagonizing alien to stand behind the pit you just fell into?"

Velma nodded. "I learned it from a friend," she said, remembering the real David Livingstone. To Velma's immense credit, the Zygon did shuffle to the indicated spot.

Once the Zygon's device was smashed with a rock, Velma's painful headache subsided. "Come on." Maya leaned forward, her head dipping down into the pit. "Velma, give me your sash."

Velma frowned. "It's a belt," she corrected. Quickly, the black accessory was unbuckled and the coat hung open, revealing her orange sweater and red skirt. She frowned even more.

"Look, your disguise doesn't matter, anymore," explained Maya. She caught Velma's belt and the Inspector's belt as well. As she binded them together, she remarked, "These belts are really long." After the Inspector and Velma climbed up with the help of certain footholds, Maya said, "I found out their plan. Don't ask. Their ship is stranded. In that particular pit, if you activate it with a specific frequency, it produces enough energy to power the ship. After that, they want to get you and return you to a terrible land. My visions were a bit fuzzy on that."

"Visions?" Velma blurted out, astonished.

"Never mind, they also want to take over the world," interrupted Maya.

"To stop that, we need to get rid of the energy," the Inspector informed them.

"How?" his two companions chorused.

"We can't blow up the pit," mused the Time Lord. "So we need to shut down the source."

"So what?" Velma asked excitedly. "Scan for energy spikes?"

"No." The Inspector grinned proudly. "Sniff for them." He began bounding energetically around, sniffing like a hyper puppy.

The two humans stared at him. "All my esteem for him has just gone," giggled the slave girl. Velma agreed, laughing.

"Inspector," hissed a Zygon. It was the Commander. The Zygon who impersonated David Livingstone stood behind him, looking ashamed. The Commander continued, "The slave, Velma Dinkley, and you are all coming with us."

"Nope, I don't think that's going to happen," answered the Inspector brightly. Maya and Velma broke into a sprint beside the Inspector.

The Commander chuckled. "You do not have much of a choice." He watched, satisfied, as the defiant sprinting figures were enveloped in light and teleported to the ship. "Now as for you..." he looked angrily at the other Zygon. The latter cowered.

Meanwhile, in the ship the trio stumbled inside. "Maya!" David Livingstone - the real David Livingstone - exclaimed in delight.

Maya ran into his arms. "Are you real?"

"That one's real," grinned Velma.

Another Zygon burst into the room. He grabbed Maya roughly. "You are coming with us," he growled."Where?" Maya asked calmly.

The Zygon growled. "None of your concern, slave."

Rage flared in Maya's chocolate brown eyes. David placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you hurt her?" the explorer questioned.

The Zygon grabbed Maya roughly, grumbling under his breath. "You shall come with us." He dragged the girl away. Everyone looked pitifully at the slave and Velma, the Inspector, and David Livingstone, who stood there watching their young friend get dragged off.

"We need to get out of here," said Velma worriedly. "We need to get Maya. Inspector! What do we do?"

The Inspector began to reply, but a rumble loudly drowned it out. "What in the world is happening?" cried David.

The Inspector paused. Velma answered, "I suppose, well, doesn't that sound like engines?"

"Definitely engines," agreed the Time Lord. "And that sound wasn't there before."

The ship tipped side-to-side. "Inspector," began Velma, wide-eyed, "I think we're launching."

The Inspector stumbled as a scream of agony ripped through his body. But it wasn't his, he was sure. "Inspector," his companions's voice was distant and faint. "Inspector, are you alright?"

"Can you hear it?" gasped the blonde, wishing he could stop the screams. It sounded so much like what he heard when Gallifrey burned.

"Inspector, I don't hear anything." Velma now had genuine concern.

It was telepathy. He was sure, now. But it had been so long since he heard a call. He barely remembered. "There's someone here. My people are here!" His eyes darkened. "And they're hurt."

He ran to the door. After examining it, he knelt down and put his ear to the floor. They were right above the engines. "We're getting out of here," announced the Inspector.

"We know that," said Velma. She grinned. "How?"

A few minutes later, David yelled, "Help! Someone! Velma Dinkley is hurt!"

Immediately, Zygons rushed in. They found the brunette lying in a heap, eyes closed, barely twitching. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know," responded David. "She suddenly collapsed. I think it was too much for her."

The Zygons shook their heads. "Lies!" one declared. "It can't be. That is Velma Dinkley."

"Perhaps the Daleks underestimated her," suggested another.

"The Daleks hardly underestimate," retorted the first one.

The second one pointed out, "They underestimate the Doctor and his companions numerous times."

They knelt down to take her pulse. Electric sparks flew, and the Zygons were knocked out. Velma sat up. "I don't think that was part of the plan." She glanced around. "Maya! How did you escape?"

Maya's eyes were burning brightly. Electricity danced between her fingers. Beside her, a Zygon, the one who impersonated David Livingstone, cowered in fear. "Help me," the girl whispered.

The Zygon whimpered, scurrying away. "All I did was help her," he mumbled. "Then she started attacking the crew."

Everyone gaped at the dark-skinned slave girl, whose sharp brown eyes were now blazing with power. Calloused hands were sparking violently. David, ever practical, was the first to get his bearings. "Everyone, go!" The crowd nervously filed out, careful to avoid Maya.

"David, you go too," urged Velma.

"Not without Maya," he replied.

The brunette bit her lip. "Inspector, what do we do with Maya?"

The Inspector turned his eyes to David, ignoring the screams that still echoed in his head. "Go. We will follow."

Maya turned her face to David. "Please, sir, please go. I will follow, I promise." She struggled to pronounce the words.

David hesitated, then smiled. "I trust you will keep your promises." He moved to touch Maya's hand.

"No! Stay away!" she yelled. Sparks shot out to David. It knocked him out of the room, unconscious.

"Velma!" the Inspector ordered. "Help Dave." Velma complied, pulling David away. Meanwhile, the Inspector turned to Maya.

The poor girl trembled. "Inspector, it hurts. So much."

"I know," he said softly. He moved to comfort the girl. Velma burst in.

"Inspector!" she exclaimed. "David's OK, but I've been chased by the Commander."

"And you've lost." Velma slumped down, revealing the Commander. Sneering, he said, "In a few minutes, you'll be killed, and sent to the Daleks in a little package. The award will be smaller, given, but you've been a hardship since the day you landed!" He raised his blaster.

"NO!" Maya screamed, blasting the Commander. The Inspector and the other Zygon gaped. Maya struggled to take action, but eventually, Velma was surrounded by a light, and she disappeared. "Go," she whispered to the Inspector. "She's safe."

The Inspector took one glance back, and ran. He found the brunette lying on the ground, unconscious, but safe. Her eyes fluttered open. "Inspector?" The Time Lord smiled in relief. However, behind him, an explosion sounded. His grin faded. Velma caught it and asked, "Inspector, where's Maya?" The Inspector just stared at her sadly. "Oh, no." She was crushed.

The humble Zygon stumbled to them. "She transported me here, right before the ship exploded," he explained.

"You helped us," she said. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm a slave. I have no good life there. And that child was special. She had power. Visions. She could power our whole ship."

"It doesn't matter, now, anyway," she said angrily. "She's dead."

"Velma - " began the Inspector, but the brunette bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm going to the TARDIS."

The Inspector watched her walk away, concern in his eyes. But he turned his attention to the terrified Zygon. "Now, then, tell me everything."

When the Time Lord entered his ship, he found the console empty. "Where is she?" he asked the TARDIS quietly. It hummed in reply, and the Inspector began to search for her new room. He opened the door, and found Velma sitting on a chair, crying. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Someone died today," she answered. "She was great. She was funny, smart, and she was just a kid." The young woman turned away, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Want a break?"

Velma nodded. "I'll give you time alone," muttered the Inspector sadly. He turned to return to the console. To distract him, he mulled over the mystery of Maya. She was a power source. She was also a time apparation. How was that possible?

 _(Next Time: Frozen Shadows_

 _The Inspector accidentally lands on Earth in the far future, where the planet has been deserted and the Last Great Ice Age freezes the world. It's quiet and it's chilly, but there's something under the ice...)_


	2. Frozen Waters

**A/N: Hello, this is Inspector Who: Season One. It's a story co-written with** **Agent of literature** **. Read his first. You can find his Inspector Who on my favorites list. This will have a story arc.**

 **Disclaimer: The Inspector belongs to Agent of literature, and everything belongs to their respective owners. I only own my ideas and characters.**

"Hey," greeted Velma.

The Inspector glanced up. "So, Earth, 21st century?"

Velma nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. Where you picked me up."

The Inspector silently set the coordinates, and the ship rocked. After a rough landing, he mustered up a grin. "Your destination, Velma Dinkley."

Velma smiled. "Maybe I'll come back, Inspector. It's just...I always thought time travel would be fun, like when we first met. Maybe a bit mysterious, like a bit of disappearances, but then we sort it all out. Inspector, do lots of people die on your adventures?"

"Sometimes, people survive," answered the Inspector. "Sometimes, they don't."

Velma nodded. She made up her mind. "OK, then. Bye."

"Goodbye, Velma," said the Inspector quietly. "Have a good time on Earth." Velma pushed open the doors, and stood in shock as a blast of freezing air hit her. She felt goosebumps rising and knew that she was probably turning blue. She slammed the doors shut. "What's wrong?" questioned the Inspector.

"T- that is n - n - not Earth," informed Velma, shivering.

The Inspector made his way to the doors and pushed it open. Outside, it was completely frozen. The landsape was empty and bleak, with nothing but ice in it.

 _(Doctor Who theme song_

 _STARRING..._

 _Matt Ryan_

 _Velma Dinkley_

 _Inspector Who: Frozen Waters_

 _By TercesTardis)_

"Oh," was all the Inspector could manage.

"Oh? Oh?" Velma repeated incredously. "As in, oh, this isn't Earth at all? And close the door!" She was standing on the stairs, as far away from the chilly air as possible.

"Oh, no, this is Earth," said the Inspector, double-checking the monitors. "But I may have accidentally landed us billions and billions of years into the future. In the, er, Last Great Ice Age."

Velma grit her teeth. "Great. Can you put us back to the proper time and place?"

The Inspector nodded quickly. "Of course." The TARDIS rocked again. Velma and the Inspector were thrown forward. The Time Lord checked the monitor, frowning, then peeked outside again. Velma knew from the blast of cold air that they were still in the same place. "Sorry, a bit of trouble!" the Inspector exclaimed cheerfully.

The TARDIS rocked again, he checked the monitors, and peeked outside, but there was still a blast of absolutely freezing air. "What's wrong?" Velma asked impatiently.

"It, um, appears we can't leave," the Inspector said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'll go find out." He was about to leave the TARDIS, but Velma stopped him.

"It's too cold!" the brunette protested. "You'll freeze!"

"Oh, no, I'll be fine," the Inspector waved it off.

Velma paused. "Oh, fine! I'll go with you. But only to make sure you're safe and seeing what's wrong." She ran to the TARDIS wardrobe and returned completely bundled up, with jackets, goggles, extra thick hats, mitts, and other things.

"Ah! The classic Antarctic style," the Inspector nodded approvingly. "Very nice." They exited the TARDIS, and Velma was hit by cold air. She felt like she was going to get frostbite.

"Wh - what if the engines are f - f - frozen?" Velma suggested.

The Inspector shook his head. "Nope. It's not frozen. It's like the TARDIS doesn't want to leave."

He circled the mobile trailer. "It doesn't look like there's anything wrong out here. No tech, no interferences." It occurred to him that there was something wrong with the ice, something he couldn't place.

"W - where are the people?" Velma asked.

"Oh, they've all migrated to the stars," he replied, smiling up to the sky. "Creating new species, setting up new civilisations, and discovering new worlds. Humanity goes a long way from Earth."

"S - s - o if there a - a - are no people here, what's keeping us? Aliens?"

"Possibly," the Inspector agreed. "Or possibly the TARDIS just likes this particular era."

Velma snorted. Her breath turned into frost midair and dropped down softly. "Fat chance of that. Look, m - maybe there's a p - p - pro - blem with the engines. I'll go inside to l - look."

"And fix yourself some tea while you're at it," instructed the Inspector. "You sound a bit ill." Velma shrugged as she entered the TARDIS again, and prepared some hot chocolate and marshmallows. She sat down by the engines, sipping her hot drink.

"How do bad engines look?" she asked the Inspector after the hot chocolate was drunk and the engines were thoroughly observed.

"There's smoke," replied the Inspector. "Lots of it. Oh, and the TARDIS flashes red and there are sirens. Warmed up yet?"

Velma nodded. "Yeah, I am feeling much better. The engines seem fine. Have you found out what's wrong?"

The Inspector responded, "If I did, don't you think you'd be back on Earth by now?"

Velma sighed. "Want some hot chocolate? I prepared another one for you."

The Inspector smiled. "Thank you, Velma. I'll come in after just a moment."

The brunette grinned back, then realized they were both standing still. So what was that thumping under the ice? She bounced on her toes. The thumping was still there. She stopped. The thumping continued. "Inspector, are you sure we're alone?"

The Inspector observed her. "What makes you ask that?"

"There's a thumping - oh, never mind," shrugged Velma. "I'll heat your hot chocolate." She entered the TARDIS again, presumably to warm herself again.

The Inspector, however, stood thoughtfully. Now, he felt the thumping beneath his feet. Kneeling down, he put his ear to the ice. The thumping was there, alright. Experimentally, he knocked his fist on the ice. It sounded hollow. Thin ice. He was on thin ice. Why did that seem wrong?

"Inspector?" Velma peeked out. "Are you coming?" She glanced at his hot chocolate. "Oh, great, it's frosted already!"

The Inspector ambled in. "Thank you, Velma," he murmured, deep in thought. He accepted the drink.

The brunette frowned. "What's wrong?"

The Time Lord considered sharing with Velma his suspicions about something under the ice. But she wanted to leave. No use getting her caught up in the adventures again. "Nothing."

The teenager shrugged. "Well, you want me to heat your choco? You can't drink it like that." She motioned to the frozen drink.

"What? Oh, yes." He was about to give the mug back to Velma, then stopped. He felt a thumping. "What's in this?"

"Um, hot chocolate," replied Velma, appraising him. "And marshmallows."

"Hmm, marshmallows," repeated the Inspector as he peered into the mug again. "Why do they float?"

"Lots of air in them, I guess."

Something occurred to the Inspector. "Aren't they frozen yet?"

"I guess only the top is frozen," responded the brunette. "The water is still...water."

"And so the very top, the one that's frozen, is thin ice," nodded the Inspector. "Velma, you are brilliant!"

The brunette looked absolutely perplexed. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"There's something under the ice," replied the Inspector immediately, forgetting his decision to not trouble Velma.

Her interest was piqued. "What is it?"

"Not sure. Care to find out?"

"Would I?" Velma laughed. She set down the hot chocolate and hopped out of the TARDIS, hoping the Inspector forgot that she had to leave. She wanted this last adventure.

The Inspector grinned and followed her out. He found the brunette shivering, but happy. "So what do we know so far?" she asked.

The blonde admitted, "Not much." He thought for a minute, then said, "The thumping. Something's under the ice."

Velma frowned. "B - b -ut it's ice. Whatever's d - d - down there's supposed to be frozen."

"Thin ice," was all the Inspector said, as if it explained everything.

Velma pondered. "Inspector. You said this is the Last Great Ice Age."

"Yes."

"The temperature's lower than the temperature of Antarctica."

"Yes."

"I had to wear a specialized suit."

"I suppose, yes."

"Then why isn't it frozen all the way through?"

The Inspector's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's supposed to be a big block of ice!" Velma explained. "This temperature, this wind, this much snow, the ice should've been frozen through!" She knelt down and wiped away the mist on the ice. "There's something down there." A dark figure was bobbing up and down, thumping accompanying its movements. Water swirled around it.

"Velma, if there was a creature, I'd get a signal." He scanned the ice. "And what do you know?" he muttered. "There's finally a life signal."

"What do you mean?" Velma asked. "There weren't life signals before?"

"Not when we landed the TARDIS," said the Inspector.

"Weird," mused the brunette. She walked farther.

"Where are you off to?" the Time Lord called.

"H - how big is the creature?" Velma questioned.

"About twenty feet long," replied the Inspector.

Velma walked farther, then wiped the ice. She could see that it was a solid block. "This isn't thin ice," she muttered, surprised. She knocked on it. "This isn't hollow at all. It's completely frozen through! Inspector, I think the creature generates enough heat somehow, that the ice melts, and all that's l - left - "

"Is thin ice," finished her companion. "Excellent work, Velma. Now get inside the TARDIS, you're freezing."

The brunette again entered the TARDIS, leaving the Inspector alone. He thought aloud, "Whatever's down there must be desperate to get out. It's big, it's thumping, and this is thin ice." He rushed inside, to Velma. "Velma! The creature under the ice. It wants to get out. It wants to break the ice. That's why it's generating heat. It wants to melt the frost."

Velma frowned. She looked like she was about to object, but instead she asked, "So what do we do?"

"Not sure yet. We don't know what it is."

"OK, let's narrow it down by characteristics," nodded Velma. "Um, it's aquatic."

"It's about twenty-five feet long."

"It can generate heat strong enough to melt through a thick layer of ice."

"It can be exposed to extreme cold for prolonged periods of time."

"It has a dark color." Velma thought, then added, "It must be weak, if the soft thumps are all it's got to break the ice. Oh! And it attracted the TARDIS, didn't it?"

"Well, that definitely narrows it down," said the Inspector exasperatedly. "There is no aquatic creature that fits all characteristics."

"Really?" Velma was surprised. "I always thought the universe had more variety."

"Well, there's no aquatic creature that attracts TARDISes. There's no aquatic creature that's that weak," explained the Inspector.

"Well, check the TARDIS now. Maybe we should go home," suggested the brunette.

"Of course not!" the Inspector shook his head. "It might be calling for help. We can't just leave."

Velma suddenly stood up straight. "Wait. You said the TARDIS is basically alive, right?"

The Inspector asked, "When did I say that?"

The brunette ignored him and continued, "What if the TARDIS responded to a distress call? What if the reason we can't leave, is because we have to help whatever's under the ice first?"

The Time Lord's eyes widened in realization. "Of course! I was being thick!"

"Let's go," urged Velma as she was about to run outside.

The Inspector grabbed her arm. "No. We can't help the creature unless we know what we're dealing with. What if it's extremely sensitive to heat? What if we accidentally hit it with the pickaxe you're about to get?"

Velma sighed. "I suppose. So how do we know?" Then understanding dawned on her. "Inspector, what if we've been looking at things the wrong way? What if the creature wasn't trying to break the ice?"

"Marshmallows."

The brunette blinked. "What?"

"Marshmallows. Marshmallows float."

Velma nodded. "Of course! Marshmallows are big, but they still float. What if the creature - "

"Velma, get me my hot chocolate," the Inspector cut her off. Moments later, she returned with the mug. The frost had melted away already. He opened the door and exposed the hot chocolate to the harsh air. Frost covered the hot chocolate once again. The marshmallows bobbed up and down. It thumped the frost as it floated up. "This is the water," explained the Inspector, indicating the hot chocolate. "This is the ice," he tapped the frost, "and this is the creature." He pointed to the marshmallows.

"That's great, but it still doesn't help us," Velma pointed out.

"Oh, no, it does," corrected the blonde. "What happens when you drop a lemon in the water?"

"It floats up," realized Velma. "Same way a body floats to the surface." She ran outside. The Time Lord followed her, eyebrows raised curiously.

"What is it?"

"I remembered something," replied Velma distractedly, her teeth not even chattering. She wiped away the ice, and peered into the waters. "See? Scales. Inspector, this looks like a plating. What if it's a machine?"

The Inspector frowned, studying the scales. "Velma, I don't think those are plates. Or scales." He squinted. "These are..." he grinned. "Those are nanos!"

"Nanos?" Velma repeated.

"They're tiny beings that latch onto each other sometimes for heat or protection. That's why I only read one lifeform. They all used the same heartbeat, same systems," explained the Inspector. "We have to get them out. They can only withstand cold for so long. They must have hibernated, but woken up when they felt our body heat."

"H - how do we get them out?" Velma questioned.

The Inspector peered in. "Good. They're in their capsules. They can withstand the heat. We need to melt the frost."

Velma nodded, running inside. She came back with a blowtorch. The Time Lord gaped. "Really?"

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "It was the first thing I found."

The Inspector chuckled and accepted the blowtorch. When he started it, instantly the ice began to melt. Velma sighed as she felt the heat radiate onto her. "That feels great."

The Inspector finished and waited for the nanos to escape. He whispered, "Wait. Nanos flying are one of the most beautiful sights in the universe." Velma nodded slowly. Flying?

She watched as the nanos black capsules break open, and tiny creatures that looked like little balls of color floated out. They circled around the two time travellers, then formed the words, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," grinned Velma brightly.

The nanos made a streamlined formation. Velma could actually see little appendages extend from the colors and lock together. Another capsule - this time bright green - slowly began to form around them, and they merged together.

Velma happily watched them whizz away. "I may have to reconsider that break I wanted."

 **A/N:** **Agent of literature** **will post a two-parter crossover with Doctor Who. I'll be back after that. Hope you enjoyed this. It's a bit short, but I needed to insert an author's note.**


	3. Gods of Skaro

**Hey, sorry for the extremely late update. I had a lot of ideas for this chaptersode (yes, that is a thing. J just made it.) and I had a difficult time choosing which ideas would work. But, anyway. Thanks for wating!**

Velma yelled, "You took us to a battlefield!" She and the Inspector were walking through a raging war, where the cries of children and screams of mothers could be heard. The brunette wanted to shut her eyes and cover her ears. War was horrible.

"It wasn't me!" The Inspector argued, surveying the planet curiously. "Transmats and all that. What matters is, we need to get to the TARDIS!"

Velma bit her lip. "Won't you stop this war? Isn't it what you do?"

The Time Lord hesitated, then answered, "No. This war is a fixed point in time. Each and every death should not be changed."

Velma decided that now had been a good time to show optimism. "Like every life spared should not be changed."

"I wish it wasn't," the Inspector muttered inaudibly. He had realized where they were and wanted to get Velma away from it as quick as possible.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Tell you what, after this is over, let's go wherever you like," the Inspector promised.

Velma frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied the Inspector dismissively. "I just don't like wars."

The brunette shuddered, staring at the gruesome scene in front of them. How any being - alien and human alike - could want this was sick. "Me neither."

 _(Doctor Who theme song_

 _STARRING:_

 _Matt Ryan_

 _Velma Dinkley_

 _Inspector Who: Gods of Skaro_

 _By TercesTardis)_

Velma jumped as another fire started behind her. Her eyes closed worriedly as she felt heat all around. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Beside her, the Inspector muttered something she didn't understand, and reached out to grasp her hand. She gratefully took it. Flames sprang all around her. "How long does this war last?" Velma asked quietly.

The Inspector replied regretfully, "Longer than you could imagine."

Velma painfully turned away from yet another war-induced scene. "The TARDIS seemed much closer than the distance we're walking."

"We took a detour," answered the Inspector shortly.

The brunette frowned. "What?"

"All this is much milder than the other way we could've gone," explained the Time Lord.

Velma gnawed on her lip nervously. "Oh."

They continued walking, then stopped. The Inspector frowned. "They're attacking the town. They're violating the Shadow Proclamation's Twentieth Sub-Paragraph of Warfare!" He turned to Velma. "Wait here."

"What? Why?" Velma protested.

The Inspector's eyes darkened. "Just stay here and don't leave. Wander off, and you die."

The teenager swallowed hard. "OK." She crouched into a small cave. It was damp and smelled horrible, but the Inspector seemed to think it was an adequate source of protection for her. "Be careful."

The Inspector's eyes twinkled just lightly. "Maybe."

Velma smiled as he walked away, and sighed as she stretched her legs and leant her back on the cave walls. She was very near the entrance, so she could still see all the misery and war outside. The brunette bit her lip and stared at the ground, not wanting to look at the view. A soft hiss alerted her senses. "Turn to us."

Velma gasped, sitting straight up. "Huh? Why?"

"Show us your face," ordered the voice.

She slowly turned around, hoping that her face was a good thing. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned around. Satisfied sighs filled the cave. "Relax, fellow Kaled. We mean you no harm."

Velma slowly opened her eyes. "Who are you?"

Two children, a young girl and boy, were crouching in front of her, the girl hissing slightly. "It's alright, Daleke, she's a Kaled, just like us," the boy said with a decidedly not creepy voice.

The girl stopped hissing. "Sorry I frightened you," she whispered. "I just have this talent - I can change my voice."

Velma smiled kindly. "That must be very useful."

The girl nodded. "It is." She studied Velma and added, "By the way, you're too close to the entrance. Come on. It's roomier than you think."

The brunette scooted closer to the two children. "So what are you two kids doing here alone?"

"Our mother is in a meeting," answered the little boy. "She's Lady Calcula. She told us to stay here. I'm Davros, and this is Daleke."

Velma smiled. "Nice to meet you, Daleke and Davros. I'm Velma."

"What about you, Velma?" Daleke asked. "What are you doing here?"

"My friend told me to wait here, too. I think he's getting our spaceship."

"You're running away?" Daleke asked, shocked.

Velma blushed. "My friend said there's nothing we can do to stop this."

Davros piped up, "Can we come?"

Daleke stared at him. "Davros, Mother will be angry!"

Velma hesitated, then said, "Well, I'll have to ask my friend and your mother."

"What's the name of your friend?" Davros questioned.

"The Inspector."

Daleke sat up straight. "Why does that name sound familiar..." she mused.

They chattered about. Night came, and Daleke observed, "Looks like Mother and the Inspector aren't back yet. We will camp here." She glanced at Velma for agreement, which Velma gave. Daleke continued, "I'll get something for us to sleep on." She scurried out.

"Daleke!" Velma cried as the young alien hurried to the battlefield.

Davros patted her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, she does this all the time." As he said this, however, worry was scrawled all over his face.

"You're worried," Velma pointed out feebly.

Davros stared at her. "She's my older sister. I can get worried."

The brunette stopped herself from grinning. Davros was a pretty smart kid. "Good point."

Daleke returned to the cave, looking like she was a human girl who was given the one thing she ever wanted. "I got the sheets," she whispered.

"Wait. Are these stolen?" Velma demanded.

Daleke shrugged. "I don't know. You know how bad the war is. Nobody really cares anymore." She handed Velma the sheets, which the brunette reluctantly accepted.

They spread the sheets out, making it as soft as possible. Velma had some trouble sleeping. She had never laid on hard rock, with just thin cloth to cushion her head. However, she noticed Daleke and Davros fell asleep quickly. They must have been used to the situation.

Groggily, Velma opened her eyes. Why did her body feel so sore? As she pushed herself up, a sharp rock jabbed her elbow, and everything went back to her. Daleke, Davros, the war. She glanced around, and saw Daleke watching the sunrise in admiration as bodies were scattered on the floor. "You're up," said the alien quietly.

Velma smiled as she stood beside the young girl. "What are you looking at?"

Daleke sighed blissfully. "I want to be a soldier. One day, I'll be the one who will end this war."

"That's her dream," Davros piped up from the back. "She'll be a great soldier; but the problem is, Kaleds are peaceful creatures."

Daleke snorted. "Not anymore. Not with this war."

Velma stared at the quiet battlefield. The sun cast a dim light on the soldiers, and she shuddered. Why would Daleke want to go out there? After that morning, days passed. Lady Calcula and the Inspector still hadn't returned, so they stayed with each other. Velma narrated stories of her travels with the Inspector, and Daleke and Davros told them about their home and life. In the sixth day, their usually uneventful time was broken.

Davros, the boy who kept a watchful eye for his sister, cried in fear when he saw Daleke captured when she tried to steal more sheets, since their original ones were worn out. Daleke had fought and struggled, but the soldier - a Thal, it seemed - kept hold. "So, you are the one got out supplies," he snarled.

Daleke stonily answered, "What of it?"

The Thal raised his eyebrows. "You seem like an intelligent young girl. Do you know how we punish our kind?"

"I am Lady Calcula's daughter," informed Daleke. "Killing me could change this war in proportions you couldn't believe."

The Thal laughed cruelly. "Little girl, I don't care. I'm just a soldier, not a politician. It's not up to me what happens in this war." He kicked her down.

Velma curled her hands into fists as she instinctively ran between Daleke and the Thal. "Sorry, pal, but you're not going to lay another finger on her," said the brunette warningly.

Daleke smiled at her and ran back, sheets in hand. A screeching filled the air, and just like that, Velma was back in the TARDIS. "You took long enough," the brunette snarked.

"Got in a bit of a stitch," the Inspector admitted. "How long has it been?"

"Almost a week," informed Velma, a bit annoyed.

The blonde sheepishly laughed. "Sorry. Ready to go?"

Velma smiled. "More than ever." Just as the Inspector prepared the TARDIS for flight, his companion added, "By the way, Inspector, is it OK if we bring some people along?"

The Inspector sighed. "Don't tell me you made friends with Thals!" he cried.

Velma made a face. "No, of course not!" she said. The Inspector seemed to relax, until she continued, "Just some Kaled children."

This time, the Inspector's eyes darkened. "No."

"Can I at least say good-bye?"

"No!" The Inspector repeated. "We have to leave as soon as possible!"

Before the teenager could protest, he pulled a lever, and the TARDIS began to rock. "No!" she screamed. The Time Lord gave her a pitying look, but made no move to stop. "Inspector! Stop!" she demanded.

The TARDIS made an awful grinding noise as it struggled to take flight. The Inspector studied the monitor. "Oh, no."

"What now?" Velma asked, still upset.

"There's something keeping us here," the Inspector replied. "Like a...a time magnet. A distortion in time."

The brunette frowned. "You mean we're stuck?"

"No, but almost. The TARDIS wants to leave, but the time magnet isn't letting her. She's clinging desperately to a spot in the time vortex, but she's slipping!"

Velma straightened. "What happens if she slips?"

The Inspector didn't reply as he directed his full attention to a lever, holding it down with effort. "Shut up."

"Inspector!"

"Velma, if this lever slips, the TARDIS will catapult into the direct source of the time magnet! And you have no idea how much it wants to slip."

The brunette grit her teeth. "So you're going to stand there holding a lever for the rest of your life?"

The Inspector let go of the lever accidentally. He cringed. "To answer your question, apparently, no."

The TARDIS was thrown back and forth, with Velma being flung to every direction imaginable. When the TARDIS steadied itself after several rough lurches, the brunette brushed her short hair out of her face. "Jinkies," she breathed and ran over to the lever to secure it with a hair band.

The Inspector barely noticed what she was doing. "I'm going to check the distortion out. You stay here."

"Why?"

"Because there may be something much worse than a battle field out there. Oh, and the environment may not be suitable for humans."

"Of course," grumbled Velma as she slumped down. About a minute after the Inspector exited the TARDIS, the spaceship faintly whirred. The whirring turned into grinding. The teenager knew it before any evidence came before her eyes - she was stuck in the time vortex, thanks to a hair band.

Meanwhile, as the Inspector surveyed the land, a grinding noise sounded. He glanced back. "Velma!" The TARDIS had disappeared. Silently cursing, he scanned the landscape, which was empty aside from the occasional body. Then he recognized where he was. This waa the area he dropped Velma off before he got captured by Thals. There it was, a seemingly-cramped cave. If he looked closer, he could just make out a figure with a tuft of brown hair. Velma. "Why is she still here?"

He neared the teenager, who looked at him in surprise. "Inspector! You're finally here!"

The Inspector frowned. "How long did you wait?"

"Three days," replied Velma. "But it doesn't matter. Please, can you bring these two? We just need to bring them to their mother, and - "

The Inspector glanced at two children in a slumber. One was a boy with brown hair and a familiar face, while the other was a girl wearing braids that had several strands out of place. "Who are they?"

"Friends," said Velma softly, so as not to wake them. "They're Kaleds, don't worry. They're not those awful Thals."

The Inspector stared at the two children, unsure whether to be disgusted or pitying. "Velma, Kaleds are so much worse."

Velma's eyes widened. "What?"

"What are their names?"

"Uhh, Davros and Daleke," replied the brunette hesitantly.

The Inspector's eyebrows shot up. Of course he knew Davros. He would always remember Davros. But a girl named Daleke? He just couldn't place it. After a while of thinking, he remembered. Daleke was the sister of Davros. She was killed in the war at a very young age, apparently. The reason why he hadn't remembered was that she wasn't significant at all to history. "And they're brother and sister?"

"Yes," nodded Velma. "Inspector, some Kaleds may be horrible, but these two are so sweet and brave. They don't deserve to live in this hell."

"Oh, Velma," murmured the Inspector inaudibly as he brushed the braids of Daleke, as if to check if they were real. "These children are the worst of the group."

Velma watched everything play out anxiously. "Well? Will you bring them along?"

The Inspector turned away. "No."

Velma gaped at him. "You let me wait in this cave for five days, then you tell me that these kids have to die?"

"Every death is a fixed point."

"Not this!" Velma exclaimed.

The Inspector sighed. "Velma, who knows? They might survive."

The brunette sighed. "Yeah. Maybe."

The Time Lord ignored her tone and said, "Tell me everything that's happened the last few days."

Velma began, "Well, when you dropped me off at the cave, I met these two."

"Wait, wait, wait," the Inspector interrupted. "What did you say?" Something about her remark didn't seem right.

"You dropped me off at a cave," deadpanned Velma.

"Yes, I know that," the Inspector waved it off. "But what was I going to do?"

"You were going to get the TARDIS. Wait, where is the TARDIS?"

"How many times have I dropped you off at a cave?"

"There was that time in France, then now."

"So I've only dropped you off at a cave once?"

"Well, that time in France..."

The Inspector sighed exasperatedly. "Forget about that time in France! In Skaro, I've only let you down at the cave once?"

"Yeah."

The Inspector concluded he had travelled back in time. After all, if Velma was stranded, and she was dropped in a cave, then he would've let her down in a cave at least twice. Yes, he wished he hadn't let her down in a cave at all, but that was besides the point.

"Inspector." Velma's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you ask?"

The Inspector paused. "I don't quite know yet. I'm still working things out."

"We're not leaving anytime soon, are we?" Velma sighed as she slumped down.

The Inspector nodded. "I'm sorry, Velma."

The next morning, Velma was awokened by Daleke shaking her vigorously. "He's here! The Inspector's finally here!" the Kaled proclaimed joyfully.

Velma pushed herself up groggily. Seeing familiar blonde hair and coat made her strangely sick. He was the Inspector, she tried to tell herself. He would find a way to save them...somehow.

"Inspector!" Daleke said, bounding up to the Time Lord. "She's awake!"

"Good morning, Velma," muttered the Inspector distractedly. He was deep in thought, and seemed to be in his own world.

Velma muttered back, "Morning." She stood up and said to Daleke, "Where's Davros?"

Daleke shrugged. "Off watching some science things."

"Want to go to him for a minute?" suggested Velma.

Daleke eyed her, but nodded. "Alright. Be back in awhile." Velma was so relieved that Daleke was a sensible girl who knew when to be outgoing and when to not.

As soon as the Kaled left, Velma turned her attention to the Inspector. "So, what's up?"

The Inspector went straight to the point. No ramblings, no stalling, no flamboyant explanations. "There's about to be a time distortion."

Velma crossed her arms, silently waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she asked, "What does that have to do with Davros and Daleke? Why won't you take them with you?" No reply. "Inspector?" Silence. "Inspector!"

"Because!" The Inspector shouted.

Velma stopped. "Because what?" she said softly.

"It's a time distortion. We can't do anything until we make sure what the distortion is."

"Don't you have any nifty gizmos to tell you where the distortion is?" Velma frowned.

"I did, but it's in the TARDIS with your future self!" exclaimed the Inspector.

The brunette's eyes widened. "What?"

The Time Lord brushed it off. "Just...go. Spend some time with your friends. I need to think."

As the teenager went to find the two Kaleds, the Inspector mulled over the problem. He asserted that it probably had something to do with Davros. After all, experiencing a distortion that was that disturbing to the vortex and finding that in the center of it all was Davros, one of the biggest figures of history in the entire universe, was more than a coincidence.

He had to locate the distortion. He had to. He couldn't do this to Velma; he couldn't strand her, both in the time vortex and in a hellish warzone. Concentrating, he tried to recall every detail of Davros' life. Lady Calcula, Time War, mutations...no. That wasn't the solution. He had to look at the situation. See the one component that was capable to change because of him.

Daleke!

But how could Daleke cause such a large distortion? She was insignificant to the timeline; a mere blip compared to her little brother. She would die -

Wait. Didn't Velma say there were more than one Kaleds she wanted to tag along? But Daleke should've died...

That must be the distortion. Velma must have saved her in some way. He uttered a Gallifreyan curse as he realized what a stupid decision it was to leave her alone. He couldn't blame her for wanting to save the young girl who only dreamed to fight. He scrambled up as he began to search for his companion.

"Velma!" he exclaimed breathlessly when he found her. She was speaking quietly with Daleke, both with serious expressions on their faces.

Velma looked up. "What is it?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"The time distortion. I know what it'll be," said the Inspector. Casting a sideways glance at Daleke, he not-so-subtly indicated for her to leave. The alien turned to Velma, as if asking for confirmation.

Velma sighed and glared at the Inspector. "But just for a few minutes." Daleke frowned and left. The teenager crossed her arms. "What is it?"

The Inspector said, "Daleke."

Velma straightened, her eyes holding a hint of worry. "What about Daleke? Is she safe?"

"Daleke will die."

"So I have to save her," concluded Velma. "Inspector, I would save her even if you didn't tell me to."

The Time Lord stared at his companion apologetically. "Velma. The distortion is that you did save her. Daleke has to die."

Velma clapped her hand over her mouth. "No. No!"

"Velma, I'm sorry," the Inspector murmured.

The brunette shook her head furiously, blinking back tears. "No. She doesn't need to die. The world might be much better with her alive." She turned away and ran to find Daleke and Davros. The blonde watched her sadly, and didn't see her for hours.

The next time the Inspector saw Velma again, it was preceded by Daleke darting out of the cave. Slightly alarmed, the Inspector sprinted after her, to find Davros and Velma watching at the mouth of the cave. Daleke was riskily entering the ruins of battle. The Inspector raised an eyebrow. "What on Gallifrey is she doing?"

4y

All of a sudden, a grinding noise screeched, and the familiar TARDIS appeared. A slightly tousled Velma popped out from behind the doors. "Jinkies, who knew what pulling out a hair band could do?" she said, a bit amused. She stopped when she caught sight of herself. "Oh. Hello."

The other Velma, the one who had been watching Daleke, gaped. "Is that...me?"

Velma (the one in the TARDIS) stepped out hesitantly, her eyes firmly on her past self. "That's...me." She glanced around, and saw Daleke in the battlefield. Her eyes clouded. "Oh, no."

The other Velma followed her gaze and chewed her lip. "What's wrong?" she questioned, although she already had an inkling what the problem was.

The Velma from the future felt her throat go dry. "Inspector, I need to speak to you."

"So do I," nodded the Inspector and stepped in.

After staring at each other for a split second, they both blurted, "Daleke needs to die."

The Inspector blinked. "What?"

"I found the distortion in the TARDIS monitors," explained Velma. "We bonded. She taught me how to pilot her, kind of. I saw how the world would be like if she didn't die."

"Well, show it to your younger self," grumbled the Inspector.

Velma sighed. "I'm not listening, am I?"

The Inspector rolled his eyes. "Do you ever?"

The brunette sighed exasperatedly and yanked her younger self inside. "I can't believe I'm saying this," the slightly-older girl began, "but you have to listen to the Inspector."

"You mean I have to let Daleke die," said the other Velma stonily. "Yeah, not happening. What happened to you? What happened that was so terrible that it made you OK with Daleke dying?"

The other brunette lowered her eyes. "I was stuck in that future for three months, just because a Time Lord 'fixed' it wrongly. And let me tell you, it wasn't paradise."

"Daleke was amazing."

"The future wasn't. You can't play with time, Velma." As if she heard her own words, she rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, this is so weird. Anyway, let me show you." She pulled a lever. "You know where, Old Girl." The familiar whirring filled both Velmas' ears, and soon, after violent rocking, as if the TARDIS was pushing itself to its limit, they had landed. The older Velma nodded to the door. "Feast your eyes."

The younger Velma swung the door open. "What...is this?" There was a large building. It was exceedingly cold, with a sky that looked like it was dyed orange with toxic fumes. There were people wrapped in red rags, shivering, lips blue, and nearly frozen.

The Inspector stepped out with her and frowned. "This place is nearly perfect for Time Lord physiology."

The older Velma crossed her arms. "The Time Lords had this big revelation that they were so much better than other species, to the point that they must be gods. And so they altered each world to which they see fitting. Obviously, that's not good."

"Is this Earth?" the other Velma breathed.

"Skaro," corrected the older Velma. "Thought you'd like to see it. Earth would be too painful for you."

"What is it?"

"A power generator."

The younger Velma bit her lip and looked outside again. "What is this, then?"

"A revenge party," replied the brunette darkly. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw her younger self sprinting through the freezing weather. "Damn me and my big heart."

She and the Inspector ran after her. "You have to stop!" the Inspector said sternly when he finally caught up with the younger Velma. Holding her back, he continued, "Velma, you can't do this. You can't just go running towards the fire all the time. Sometimes you have to solve it at a distance. The only way to stop this is to fix the timeline."

While the younger Velma continued to struggle, the older Velma looked around at what used to be her home for two months. She saw a patrol ship pass, and inside it was someone she had befriended during her stay. They both stared at each other, with surprised eyes, until the person in the patrol ship tossed something at her. Velma caught it, and looking down at her hands, saw it was a black box. Attached to it was a note.

 _Congratulations_ , _Velma, you are the first human to ever hold this cube. Or will be after you tear this note out and rip the plastic. Good luck._

Curious, the brunette looked around quickly to see if the Inspector or her younger self was watching, then tore the note out, as well as the plastic covering it. As soon as her fingers brushed the cube, without any covering, she was overwhelmed with a strange sense of daze and light-headedness. Closing her eyes, the brunette felt serenity course through her veins, and felt so many different emotions she would've thought that she was in so many different places at once. Breaking out of the reverie, the Inspector yelled, "Velma!"

The brunette turned to see the Time Lord outside of the TARDIS, beckoning her to follow. "Coming," she mumbled, still stunned at the encounter. She slipped the cube inside her pocket and followed the Inspector.

The younger Velma looked apalled and in shock. She was breathing heavily, and sweat was forming on her temples. The older Velma raised an eyebrow. "You OK?"

The younger Velma turned to look at her. "All that...you don't know yet. You don't know if this will happen."

The other Velma grit her teeth and pulled a lever. The TARDIS landed two seconds after the younger Velma entered the TARDIS. The Inspector pushed her out and said, "Velma, I trust you do the right thing."

The TARDIS dematerialised. Davros watched. "Where's the Inspector?"

Velma chewed on her lip and didn't answer the poor boy's question. Instead, she turned to look at the scene outside. Daleke was being grabbed roughly by a Thal. Davros followed her eyes. "No!"

The Thal said a few words to her, to which Daleke responded stubbornly. As the Thal prepared to shoot her, Velma couldn't control herself and sprinted forward. She ignored the pain and suffering she would cause if she saved the amazing and wonderful Kaled. But then, she recalled the freezing world and managed to catch herself right behind the Thal.

Daleke saw her, and her eyes widened. "Velma," she whispered. Velma could see the tears in Daleke's eyes.

The Thal aimed and was ready to shoot. With a scream, Davros lunged forward, but stumbled as Velma caught him. A rumble of the gun, and Daleke's body fell to the ground.

Velma watched and let go of Davros, who was sobbing as if his heart broke, which it probably did. Through his grief, he didn't hear the TARDIS' engines - only the time traveller did.

"I'm so sorry, Davros," murmured Velma as she stood up.

Davros looked at her with so much hate and contempt. "You could've saved her."

"And I would've," said the brunette softly as she stepped into the TARDIS. Although she spoke with a strong voice, tears had already fallen.

Davros watched Velma abandon him as he mourned for his sister. Gathering up Daleke in his arms, he said stonily, "Do not worry, sister, your death will not be wasted. The Kaleds will win the war; I will make sure of that. I will give the Kaleds a weapon unimaginable. And I will name it after you, so that you can live your dream and be the most outstanding warrior out of all of us. And it will be what we will use to take revenge on Velma Dinkley, who betrayed us, and her friend, the Inspector."

The genius' eyes darkened. "And it will be called 'Dalek'."

 **Next chaptersode is by Agent of literature. :-)**


End file.
